Grow Together, Fall Together
by lightning-storm
Summary: <html><head></head>Erza and Jellal re-evaluate their turbulent history, but what is Jellal hiding? Set on the evening of Ryuuzetsu Island (OVA 5) Adult themes, lemony content. Not very good at summaries, but still... Please read & review! Chap 4 up! Complete.</html>
1. Chapter 1

+So this was the first pairing I fell in love with. I don't know why, but I just did. Then came Gale and Nalu. Gruvia freaks me out a little, but Lyvia seems pretty cool. If I can't have Jerza, Grayza works too.

Slightly inspired from Sekesakura's dark, yet surprisingly delicious fanfic 'Jerza: The Art of breaking'. If you haven't read it yet, I suggest you do. This story takes place seven years later, when Jellal has been walking "in the light" and disguises himself as Mystogen. OVA 5 timeline w/ adult themes. Will eventually be very, very limey...bordering on lemons. May be OOC.

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail does not belong to me, it belongs to the shockingly handsome and young looking Hiro Mashima. Damn those genes!

_Italics = _FLASH BACK

**Grow Together, Fall Together: Desire**

**By lightning-storm**

Erza grunted as she dragged Jellal back to her room. Now don't get the wrong idea, she wasn't drunk or anything, nor did she have any plans to seduce him. Erza looked at the handsome blue haired man, and smiled mischievously, well not really...but she couldn't say she was TOTALLY opposed. Erza shook her head at the turn her thoughts were taking. She was NOT a pervert! She wasn't she swore, but still as she took in the full view of this handsome, muscular, broad shouldered man who seemed to have chained her heart for life; Erza couldn't help but imagine what it would be like to touch him, to taste, to feel as he lie beside her, lips leaving trails of kisses down his well sculpted chest and abdomen.

"Ahh!" Erza fairly screamed, dropping the man as her thoughts started doing wild things to her hormones. This was not happening, this was not happening she thought in a panic. She was NOT having lust filled thoughts of her dear friend. She was NOT! She had just started getting over him, or so she thought, but then the secret meeting came, the kiss, then the Grand Magic Games, and don't even get her started on today.

"Gah," Erza stated in frustration, placing her hands in her hair.

When they all went to Ryuuzetsu Island, she had no idea it would result in her current predicament. Incidentally, while talking to her dearest Jellal, Ichiya, the little creeper, just had to go flying towards them, causing Jellal to push her out of the way. This results in, the blue haired man blindly groping her breasts. On top of that Natsu comes tumbling down on the broken love love slide sign, and somehow knocks them on the slide together. To make matters worst her legendary swimsuit starts to shred in Jellal's arms, leaving him ahem...shall we say EXTREMELY vulnerable to her 'feminine wiles.'

Even now, almost an hour after their little 'incident', she could still feel her entire body heat up in sheer shock and embarrassment as she thought of her team's destructiveness, which just happened to send them all flying. It effectively left her and her companion in the very unscrupulous position of he passed out on the ground with her sitting on his face. For this reason, and this reason alone she was now lugging the much taller and heavier man back to the closest lodging room she could think of, HERS.

As if finally realizing she had just dropped her said object of attraction on the floor, Erza panicked and fell to her knees, fearfully wondering if she had woken him. Checking all about his form, her chest tightened as she inspected the damage, or lack thereof... Erza breathed a sigh of relief. Her beloved friend was still out like a light. Carefully, so as not to disturb him anymore, she bent over and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, then walked to the nearest cushioned piece of furniture

"There we go," she said, shaking her head and dropping the tall man on her bed. Erza smiled as she observed his strong features, the mask that hid his identity from the world long dispersed. Hesitantly, she raised her hand and rubbed her thumb along his chin. "Jellal," she whispered softly, "Are our paths truly fated to be away from one another ?"

Just as she was about to touch her lips to his forehead, the handsome man groaned and lifted his arm, effectively trapping her in his grasp. Shifting her form so they were facing one another, Erza turned as red as her hair as she attempted to wiggle away from his chest. Alas it was not to be, for each time she succeeded even just a little, he would pull her towards him again.

For being unconscious, Jellal was surprisingly strong.

Noticing as his brows furled in distress, Erza looked at him inquisitively as a few words tumbled from his lips. "Erza...T...Heaven...so...rry, love me? You..."

Erza's eyes widened slightly as she heard his mumbling. She didn't notice when his distressed expression turned to a scowl and a dark look entered his sleeping face. Jellal gripped her tighter..."Mine." he growled, causing Erza to flinch momentarily before he brushed his hand down the length of her back, stopping just as he hit her waistline, kinder now, "Forever mine."

With those words, Erza's heart warmed, a small smile played on her lips as she shut her eyes and repeated his phrase in her mind. Forever yours...yes, she thought quietly, I'd like that. She lie there just a moment not expecting anything, when she felt a slight peck of soft, warm lips on her earlobe. Erza sighed in contentment before he placed another peck on her slender neck. Eyes slightly open, Erza turned to see his expression soften as he placed another kiss near her ear, " Admit it..." he spoke quietly, deafeningly, then after a bit "So stubborn..."

Erza groaned in response. It felt so, it felt so... "Say it," she heard the voice beside her hiss as his firm fingers dug into her side. Erza's eyes snapped open. What the hell? She thought silently, as an ominous feeling crept in her heart. Trying to shift a little ways away so she could think clearer, Erza felt a bit lightheaded as she received a strange sense of deja vu. The woman flinched as a dark flash entered her mind, and eyes that were so like Jellal's, but so not, glinted with barely concealed lust and power,_"Say it." he whispered seductively as he breathed in her ear and left a quick nip at the junction where her neck and shoulder met. Erza gasped as she felt his tongue dart against her skin. "Say what you need."_

Erza shuddered briefly as the foggy words drifted into her mind, almost as in an old forgotten dream. "Where had that come from?" She murmured. Glancing at her beloved, her confusion faded to naught as he groaned lazily and opened his sleepy eyes.

Jellal blinked slightly before roaming his surroundings. He then returned his attention to her, eyes wide as he dropped his arms from about her waist as if he had been scalded. "Erza!" he cried, then scrambling away from the bed in a panic before he tripped over the corner of the sheet, only to land on top of her again.

Erza blushed a bright red as she was reminded of a day not so long ago, when they tumbled down a hill and he landed on top off her. God must really hate her she thought to herself. Or maybe it was him, she wasn't quite sure. However, if they too many more incident's like this, she might just lose it. Erza felt herself freeze as another sensation of giving up because of Jellal racked her body. _"Did you really think you could escape me?...Sweet Erza?"_

What was that? Shaking her head she sighed in defeat.

"Jellal," she barely managed to speak, ignoring the strange heartbeat in her chest, her eyes glazed over as a distant look came into her eyes, "clumsy as always I see."

**Jellal:**

The blue haired man felt all his blood rush to his face, and the temperature around him rise at least 10 degrees. "Ah, sorry!" he said quickly getting on his knees. Realizing the dire situation he found himself in, Jellal quickly made a beeline for the door. However, he couldn't get far before a soft hand grabbed the top of his shorts and snaked around his forearm.

"Stay," Erza's usual strong voice wavered slightly, causing him to halt his retreat and turn just enough to see her watery eyes. Leaning towards him, one knee on the bed , while the rest of her reached out for him, Jellal gulped nervously at the crystal clear view of what she hid beneath her nightgown. Suppressing the groan in his throat as he felt the tightness stir beneath his trunks, Jellal closed his eyes. This had been something he had wanted to avoid.

_It was a cool and dark night and his servants had managed to successfully incapacitate his deadly beauty and throw her towards the floor of his sleeping quarters, per his command. Smiling darkly, he carefully lowered himself to her level and grabbed her chin, so she could look into the eyes of her captor. The shocked and angry look in her eyes when she realized who he was made his black heart stir just a bit._

"_Jellal!" she managed to growl once her shock was over, and he smirked before raising his other hand and gently running it down the side of her face. _

"_Erza," he said smoothly, and the woman's eyes widened as he twirled her locks around his hand and brought her closer to his body,"What a pleasure it is to see you again." he whispered, emphasis on the word pleasure, before he bent down and kissed her earlobe. Her heart raced momentarily before she shook her head and glared at him harshly. Jellal let out a slight chuckle at the expression on her lovely features. This was almost too easy.  
><em>

_Nonetheless__ his triumph was short lived as she pulled away slightly and spit in his face. Startled by her attempted insolence, Jellal pushed her face towards the floor."You really shouldn't have done that love." he whispered before pulling her to feet and pushing her on his bed. Straddling her body so she couldn't move, he quickly grabbed the steel chains attached to his banister and wound them around her wrists. _

"_Now my dear" he purred, tracing her flesh with the sharp object he had hidden in his jacket prior. Pausing at the edge of her top, Jellal quirked his eyebrow. With a glower, he sliced through her covering, taking in a sharp breath as it exposed the flesh beneath. Grinning in approval, he ran the edge of his blade along her neck,"Apologize," he breathed in her ear, "Apologize properly."_

Jellal shook his head of the memory, directing his attention to the pleading look of the striking woman before him. The bitter and vile taste of his past actions knocking against his chest and refusing to let him rest. He had other reason's to avoid her, he had skeletons that haunted him more than any thing she realized.

"Erza, " he said in attempt to protest, but the grip on his forearm tightened as she pulled him towards her body.

"Stay...please." She whispered weakly, and Jellal shivered as he felt his heart pound. Seeing his strong, confident and beautiful Erza appear so vulnerable and lost before him did horrible things to his self-control. Jellal grimaced, since when had he become so weak.

Moments later he returned to her side, automatically placing in his arms in their prior position. The lovely woman smiled as she curled against him, a small mewl of approval escaping as he surrounded her. Jellal felt a small glimmer of joy prick his heart at her reaction.

When he saw her at the beach just over a week and a half ago it only took about 30 seconds to realize he still cared for the woman, 20 seconds to realize she was still very beautiful in his eyes, and 15 seconds to discover he had and would continue to always love and desire her. From the time they were children, to now she had always been very precious to him.

Even in his darkness he had kept his eye on her, tracking her growth and actions as she stumbled through her 'transient freedom,' as he so eloquently put it. After all, he had every intention of taking her back at that time, sacrifice or not. Watching from the shadows, he would support her guild, smile when she had fought, laugh when she'd win, and frown when she lost. He had become obsessed with her, admiring her spirit, hating her light, thirsting for her strength and passion. Only she was good enough, only she would do as his sacrifice, only she would do as his queen.

No matter how much he tried to distract him self, no matter how many times he took of a woman's pleasuring whence he came of age, she was always in the back of his mind, always in his heart, for in his own twisted way, he truly did love her. Sometimes at night, when everyone was asleep and the tower was quiet he would cause his thought projection to enter her rooming quarters and stand before her, aching as he took a lock or two of her scarlet hair and twirled it around his fingers_._

"Beautiful." he would whisper in her ear, watching in amusement as her tense look changed into one of relaxation. Giving her the briefest of kisses, he would smile slightly as her face lit up, before stopping momentarily to bask in her soothing light. Then just as a thief in the night he would go back the way he came, tiptoeing ever so slightly as he slipped out under his cover of darkness.

At this moment, as she lie within his arms so willingly, he was almost able to forget the ultimate crime he committed and bask in the light that she offered, but he knew it couldn't last for long. For if she knew, if she found out his secret, surely she would not forgive him so easily.

_"Why are you doing this to me!?" She cried, eyes flashing with barely concealed anger as the man that had once been her closest friend stared at her with his cold and calculating eyes. The man smiled darkly before lifting his cloak over his head and leaning towards her prone form. _

_"Do you really want to know?" his crooned innocently. Before she could even think to react Jellal smiled and placed a passionate kiss on her lips. He nearly laughed as he saw the stunned expression on her face, her flawless skin pink from his contact. _

"_I-"_

_With her single syllable, he placed his finger over her lips, much like he had at the council that day. Erza leaned into his touch, and he smiled bemusedly. This will be interesting, he thought to himself. Raking his eyes over her curvaceous body, a lecherous look burst forth in his cold, dark eyes. Very interesting indeed. With that he left the room, leaving her in the shadows as he returned to his twisted game. _

"_All in due time my dear Erza, all in due time."_

His memory was interrupted as Erza's soft hand brought his chin up to her face, a concerned look in her eyes. "Jellal?" she asked quietly, her eyes full of unanswered questions, "Is something wrong?"

Not wanting to worry her he smiled slightly before removing her hand from his chin and leaving the briefest of kisses on her knuckles.

"Iie," he responded in his soothing voice, and Erza's pulse jumped before she snuggled into his chest. Unable to resist, he pulled her into a light embrace. "Erza." he whispered after a few moments, basking in the light she had cast upon his tainted soul, "How can you be so good to me, considering everything I've done?"

Without flinching in the slightest, she placed her palms on his hands and smiled slowly, "Because," she paused momentarily, "Because...despite everything you've done, you are still Jellal, the same kind man who loved me and supported me when we were young...before...before." she struggled to speak the the words that haunted them both.

"Before I ruined your life, Simon, Milliana, everyone...before I-"

"Iie!" she shouted, "Before you lost yourself to your despair and allowed darkness to control you...and even then, even then," she barely managed to stutter out, barely concealing the tears within her eyes. "You were still here," pointing to her heart, "Right here...and I love you. I will always love you. I will always be beside you...if you let me." placing her hand on his chest, "Do you love me too?"

"Erza... I can't, fian-"

"I don't want to hear that lie again!" she cried, not wanting to hear any lame reason's or excuses about why he is unworthy, why she should find someone else, or what not, "Before I thought you just didn't want me or something, " she whispered calmly, "After all, it has been seven years." Erza smiled slightly, "But...after today, I started to wonder."

Jellal took a sharp intake of breath, yes seven years, seven painstaking years of not knowing whether his beloved knight was alive or dead. Seven years of atonement. He was thrilled to find that they had returned unscathed, but still.

"Erza." he gulped nervously, taking a fist full of the covering below them. "I-"

"Shh." she whispered, covering his lips with her finger, "Just give me a moment."

Draping his arms about her shoulders, Jellal nodded slightly before she leaned into his chest. How could he tell her the truth?

****To Be Continued: Despair****

There you have it, part one of my first and probably last ode to Jerza. After all based on the chapter in which Ultear disappears, it seems we may have a new ship, Jellal x Meredy. Without Ultear, Meredy needs someone's strength, and Jellal had indeed pushed Erza away. That means Erza has no one special for her self. And dammit, that's just too sad! Strong or not, Erza needs love too!


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to chapter two of my Jerza story. This was a little more difficult, as I wasn't sure exactly sure I should go darker or lighter...but than I thought...just go with it. After a few different tries, I came up with this little piece. WARNING: A bit tense...

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and all its characters do not belong to me, but to the very talented Hiro Mashima who combined action/adventure with tons of humor and made something awesome. Erza for the win!

****Together We Grow, Together We Fall: Despair****

****By lightning-storm****

Erza smiled slightly as he loosed his hands around her. She felt as if she was in a dream, her heart swelling as she basked in his arms. If she had her way, she would hold onto him and never let go. She knew Jellal though, he would never allow it. He was too serious, too guilt ridden, too determined to punish himself to give her what she wished, but why did she have to be pulled into his punishment too? She growled quietly, squeezing his ribs before he coughed and attempted to loose her hold on him.

"I don't think so," she hissed, the trademark glare in her eyes that made even the strongest men cower in fear, well other than Jellal of course. Nonetheless, he was still privy to her strength, and even exhaustion after fighting a hundred dark guilds, couldn't begin to compare to the pain he was in as she pulled him into her death grip.

"Erza." he choked, when she didn't respond, he tried again, louder this time "Erza!"

Broken out of her thoughts by his strangled voice, Erza blinked in confusion before noticing his pinched expression. There was a long pause before her eyes widened and she realized what occurred

"Ahhh!" she cried in embarrassment before letting go of his middle and laughing at nothing in particular.

"Strong," he breathed out, a slight look of amusement in his eye as he coughed lightly.

"G-gomene," she stammered out. Before he could pull away from her, she buried her head in his chest, gently laying her hand on his bicep before kissing his collarbone. When he responded with a appreciative groan, she was encouraged to persist in her actions. Even if she couldn't have him forever, what about the night? Surely he would give her that? Hesitant, yet determined, she bravely put her hand over his heart.

"Jellal." she whispered nervously, "For tonight..."

It would be her only wish, for no one, no one could compare in her heart to Jellal. No one could replace that void she had gotten so accustomed too. There was too much pain, too much connection, too much caring for her to ever truly love another man, even one of her dearest friend's. Hell, she thought jokingly, she'd become someone's prince before she became another man's possession.

Wait...she thought...possession? Looking up at the man before her, she couldn't help but feel that she was missing something, something that would completely change their dynamic.

__"...mine."__

The distant voice echoed in her mind, and Erza gasped, placing her hand on her forehead before shaking her head in confusion.

"Erza?" her friend asked in concern, and Erza blushed a scarlet red before fidgeting with her fingers.

"Jellal," she asked before returning her eyes to her lap, "Would you...w-want me?" she choked out, paying little attention to the way he stiffened at her words, "It would be J-Just for the night! You can have your way with me...and I you." Erza waved her hands wildly before considering her request. Erza widened her eyes at her phrase, " Ah...I mean...only'..if you care for me that is."Erza sighed in what could only be considered relief as the said object of her desire loosed his grip on her. The moment was short lived however, as the tension increased significantly and she felt as if she might be crushed. Tension that reeked with want and...anger?

Perplexed, she looked up in his eyes, and gasped. They were the same, the same eyes that saw through her soul at the Tower of Heaven. Erza suddenly felt very nervous. "Um..if you don't want too...its okay." she squeaked out, flinching as the man placed his hand above hers.

There was a long pause, before the man beside her shifted significantly closer, so close that she could feel his warm breath against her skin. Erza groaned at his proximity to her.

"How often have you done this?" he asked coolly, and Erza snapped her eyes open, turning to him in surprise.

"Hah?"

"Just for tonight?...How many men have you...o-offered yoursel-?" he asked red faced. Erza frowned.

"What's it to you?" The words slipped out before she could stop them, causing him to inhale deeply before he squeezed her hand. Erza may have had a few drunken nights, but that was her business. However, there was that one time. Erza shut her eyes as she remembered...His black hair looked so soft as it fluttered in the wind that day.

"How often?"

Erza opened her eyes and bit her lip. She had just lost Jellal to the Tower of Heaven, and Gray had gone to comfort her.

"How-"

Erza raised her arm as if to strike, before promptly turning away. "I don't see how that's any of your business." she bit out, then focusing on anything but him."It's not like it should matter to you anyways!"

For a moment it seemed as if he understood, as the taller man backed away from her significantly, the pressure on the bed lessening as he did so. Erza smiled softly before he lifted her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her chest. Erza widened her eyes in surprise before lifting her wrist towards him again.

"Shouldn't matter?" he whispered, capturing her hand in his own. "You're probably right," he spoke quietly, his soothing voice causing what felt like tiny electric shocks go throughout her body. Examining her hand with curious attachment, Jellal looked into Erza's face, a hint of possessiveness in his hazel eyes. "But it does."

Erza gasped slightly before Jellal captured her lips in his own, a small smile grazing his lips as he took in her positive response. "Mine," he whispered quietly, and Erza moaned as she melded into him.

"__Resistance is futile," he smiled smugly, arms around her as he pulled on her wrists, one hand caressing the bottom of her exposed breast. Erza groaned in approval before he placed a quick kiss on her temple, "Even you know you belong to me."__

Erza gasped as the familiar sensation of deja vu rippled through her heart. She had a few flashes thus far, but none of them had been so detailed. Terrifying, yes, unbelievable...even more so, but now..., Erza groaned as her beloved placed his lips on her neck.

__" Shall we play a game?" he taunted, kissing her neck as he did so.__

"Ah hah!" she cried, confusion coursing through her body as the lines between her past and present became blurred. Opening her eyes in surprise, as her visions of the past merged with the man before her, Erza pushed him away with all her might. A loud thud was heard as he fell against the nightstand. Realizing what she had done, Erza jumped up and hurriedly scrambled towards him. "Jellal!" she cried, grabbing his arm before he could make a break for it. The man who had just been doing such abominable things to her flesh, pulled away from her grasp. Then looking up from his position, he gazed at her with an apologetic look.

Calmly, quietly, coolly, distantly, too distant, he bowed slowly and turned towards the door. "It's been... interesting." he said haltingly, and Erza felt her heart freeze as he walked away from her, a weird sensation of finality, shocking her very core. He was leaving her... leaving for good. If she didn't stop him now...than.

"_No Jellal! It's dangerous!"_

"_It's okay Erza, I'll protect you ..."_

"W-wait! No!" she cried, her past and present molding into one. Her long forgotten tears boiled to the surface. Startled, Jellal removed his hand from the knob, watching wide-eyed as she leaps off the bed and latches onto him, wrapping her arms around his form. "I need to know something." she trembled, and he paused, an intense look in his eyes as he urged her to continue. "Have we..." she paused, curling one of her hands into a fist as the words tumbled from her lips. "Have we been here before?"

Jellal stiffened in front of her, placing a large hand flat on the door, as she felt his heart thump harshly. "Whatever do you mean Erza?" he spit, much more anxiously than he had meant.

"I-" she paused, looking at the floor before burying her head into his muscular back. "I've been having visions," not noticing as he began to stiffen slightly, "visions of us."

After a long and drawn out pause Jellal swallowed before balling his hands into fists. "Go on." he managed to choke out, and Erza gulped before she continued.

"I'm in a place," she spoke cautiously, "It's not too clear but there's a bed... and I think...I think I'm chained, " Noticing as his body turned rigid in her grasp, Erza grabs his hand pulls him away from the door, "I mean its not too clear...and all, maybe it's just my imagination," she laughs stiffly, wondering, Waving her hand wildly about, "I mean, me chained to a bed naked."a mischievous look enters her eye as she equips into her seductive armor. "Well not unless you want me too that is." she teases seductively, rubbing her hands along his chest.

Shut Down, complete, utter shut down. His response frightens her...and Erza begins to wonder if she went too far.

When he stares at her, looking as if his world has ended, she gives him a tender look before taking his hand and leading him from the door. Directing his attention to the chair she placed near the bed, he numbly obeys her unspoken order, watching as she leans on the bed before him.

"Jel-lal," she whispers, licking her chapped lips. His dark eyes dart to her mouth before a strange expression appears on his face. Slowly, carefully, she reaches up to cradle his chin, before he takes her hands in a gentle hold.

"In my visions," she speaks suddenly and Jellal breathes deeply before she continues, "You are there...mocking me," she growls, "touching me," she emphasizes, "teasing me, PLAYING with me..." Her gaze softens momentarily, as she seems to gaze off into the distance "and then you..." Erza stops there, as the tension that oozes into the room seems to suffocate her. For a moment everything seems still and Erza stiffens as a shiver crawls up her spine. Something was wrong...

Then as if in a nightmare, the man before her seizes her hand, pulling her towards him as a short chuckle emanates from his throat. He slowly raises his eyes toward her, a dangerous look on his face. Erza sucks in a breath. She hasn't seen him like this in ages, not since... Before she can react, the man jumps and pushes her onto the bed, straddling her thighs as he covers her mouth with his hand. Slowly, he runs his finger down her body, tugging on her panties before squeezing her hand so tight she feels as if her fingers might just fall off. Twisting it around her back so she can't move, he smiles darkly.

"Jellal..." she yelps in pain, grimacing as he slips one finger into her maidenhood and rubs her sensitive nub. "Ahn!" she moans against her will. With one eye open, Erza notices as his eyes become clear and myriads of emotions cross his face, from determination, to desire, to anger, to fear, to shock, to sadness, and finally...guilt, Guilt and Self-Loathing so heavy that any previous bouts of depression seemed like a walk among daisies.

Exhaling deeply he releases her slowly, sitting back before gazing at her, wanting.

"Erza." he states quietly. Leaning towards her, he brushes some hair from the side of her neck. "Do you know what sort of devil you have taken to your bed?" Then dropping his his head so his lips grazed her ears, "What sort of devil I truly am..." he breathed softly before allowing a cool and dark look make it's way into his face. He kissed her earlobe, "Do you know..." he sucked the junction at the base of her neck, "What I did to you?" he paused momentarily before allowing his tongue to dart against the swell of her breast,"What I ENJOYED doing to you?," he hissed, trapping her in a firm embrace, "...My dear Erza."

Erza felt as if her heart had turned to ice with the tone he was using, cold, indifferent, so very different from the tone she had gotten used too since he was freed, or so she thought. Yet, now as she saw him change right before her eyes, change from the kind, protective, respectful, clumsy, albeit distant man she knew to the seemingly cool and dark wizard saint from seven years ago, she froze. Erza barely managed to contain the cry that threatened to tumble out of her mouth as he started his seductive descent down her flesh.

"Jel-lal." she choked out, before he pulled her head back, allowing him full access to her neck. Erza moaned against her better judgment as he assaulted every crevice of her flesh. If she thought he was holding her tight before, it was nothing compared to now, as he nearly squeezed the life out of her. "Why are you-?" Erza squeaked out before he slackened his grip. Placing his arms loosely about her shoulders, he gently lifted a hand to her head.

"Remember." he whispered deafeningly, "Remember the real reason I have held you at bay until today." he paused, taking in her sweet scent, "No matter how much I desired otherwise."

He smiled sadly, a longing look in his eyes.

"I still love you Erza," he breathes, "so... gomene."

Erza felt her heart pound before an immense warmth flowed through her body. It's wasn't painful...but it wasn't pleasant either...it was just raw, sincere, sad and strong...it was his energy, just his and it was winding around her body like a chain of fate.

"Unnn" she mumbled, basking in it's strange quality, "What is thi-"

She gasped as thousands of images flowed through her body, images and emotions, from the time she was thrown out of the tower, to the day she returned. They were images she couldn't begin to organize. They were all images from this man, memories she couldn't begin to understand. Memories of his eyes one her. Smiling when she was glad, frowning when she was sad. Growling when she was mad...and than ever changing. She could feel when he was taken over, when he was taking over, when he was twisted, to when he was accepting, when he was hopeful to when he was thrown in despair, when he was determined, to when he was saved...and her heart began to blaze.

She was his staple...the one thing he could not let go of. Every decision he made on his own, every step of the way was guided by her...his one pinprick of light in a world of darkness.

Also, for as much as it pained for her say it, what happened at the tower of heaven made sense, not in a good way...no, but as a way...a way for him to meet her again.

_"___What do you want from me?!" She cried in anger and despair.  
><em>__"___Do you really want to know?" he said mysteriously.__

__"I'll never belong to you!" she cried in determination.  
>"Are you sure about that?"<em>_

__"I've missed you...Erza."__

__"What?..ah!" Erza groaned as he added extra pressure to her nub.  
>"...How do you feel?"<em>_

__"More!"  
>"As you wish...dear Erza."<em>_

Erza felt as if her heart had turned to stone as flashes of that room bombarded her mind. So that's what he meant, and she closed her eyes in despair. He took her. While she first confronted him, riled up with confusion, pain and anger, he took advantage of her weakness and locked her away in the Tower of Heaven.

He had wanted her. Chaining her to his bed, he manipulated her, teased her, played with her until she willingly gave into his game.

The night before Simon had come and freed her, he had claimed her. He had claimed for his own, and she had not been opposed. That night she had given herself over to the one and only Jellal Fernandes. Ultear had not been pleased.

Then he erased her memories.

_"___I am a possessive man," he stalked towards her with cruel intentions, "I despise those who take what is mine...and even more those who accept being taken."__

As Jellal's energy stopped flowing into her body, Erza felt her own energy drain. Erza groans as she falls back into his open arms, her weakened state preventing her from moving elsewhere.

As he wrapped his strong arms around her frame, Erza could only accept her fate as unbridled tears fall from her dark eyes.

"Jellal." she whispered weakly and the blue haired man buried his face in her hair, taking a deep breath as he allowed himself this one comfort. Using one hand to brush her scarlet bangs out of her face he bent over to kiss her forehead.

"Gomenasai Erza," he whispered silkily and she looked up into the soul of the man who claimed her. What she saw there, pierced her to her very core.

Never had she seen such raw honesty, anger, pain, love, passion, need, despair, regret and fear as she did in that moment. Never had she realized just how much he cared. Never had she realized just how much his touch could affect her. Jellal...the other half of her soul.

"It appears I gave you too much," he mumbled quietly, and Erza blinks as her eyelids become heavy and her surroundings turned black.

And she thought Natsu was the idiot.

****To Be Concluded...in: Defeat...or so I hope. :-p****

And there you have it. Wow, that was a lot longer than I had meant.

When I had first started this idea, I really didn't know where to go, but I had known where I wanted to wind up. As I was struggling to figure out what offsets the revelation of Jellal's secret...I played with a lot of flash backs (honestly...I have three pages of lemony goodness all written out)

Then I thought of what Jerza reminded me of,_'Resistance is Futile.'_and this plot bunny was born. But Jeez...I think I'm going to need to take a little break before I complete this finale.

Now... REVIEW! 5+ reviews per a chapter brings updates in a timely manner


	3. Chapter 3

So after I started this, I realized that for a decent transition, I'd probably need a forth chapter. So sorry, especially since I took so long to get this out to you. However, I PROMISE that the next chapter will be the last. Until than, please enjoy this and let me know of any suggestions you have or points that caught your attention. Now...on with the story!

Warning: Some Jeltear.

Disclaimer: As much as I'd like it to, Fairy Tail does not belong to me, it belongs to the one and only Hiro Mashima.

**Together we Grow, Together we Fall: Defeat**  
><strong>By lightning_storm<strong>

Jellal frowned as she fell against his body, exhausted from his transference. He hadn't meant to give so much, but as he touched her, it was like their energy had a mind of their own, wishing to meld with one another, to consume, or fill up on what had so long been denied. It was frightening, yet exhilarating, and he had lost himself, causing her energy to do the same. Jellal cringed as he remembered the moment her energy had flowed into him. It had not been expected, and what she had revealed, irritated him just a bit.

Looking down at her flawless skin, Jellal resisted the urge to give into his temptation as he brushed her hair out of her face.

"Gomene, Erza," he said as he stroked her scarlet locks. With a final kiss, he removed his arms from about her and gently slid her on the bed, covering her up before making his way to the entrance.

Pausing once more to look back at her as he took the handle in his hand, he shook his head before disappearing into the night. "So long Erza, " he whispered, "I shan't be bothering you again."

The stars seemed to wink out in sadness in response to his words.

By the time Jellal arrived at his room, he was so weak and exhausted that he collapsed onto the bed, perspiration dotting his forehead. Erza was strong.

When he had decided to reveal his secret, he had expected that it would hurt her, and that with it she would finally understand his stance. However, he hadn't counted on how much her transference would affect him. Unintentionally or not, she revealed the full relationship she had with the Ice Mage, and he had not been pleased.

Jellal was angry at himself, which was nothing new, angry at her, which he had no right, and angry at the ice mage for touching her so intimately, especially since he had so recently tasted her himself. He had wanted to hurt that man, steal Erza for himself and swiftly disappear. It was irrational, illogical, unreasonable, and completely uncalled for.

He shouldn't have been surprised, not really. Erza was beautiful, passionate, warm, strong, just and deadly. Hundreds of men could easily be attracted to her. When he found out however, he had lost it, completely utterly lost it. He wanted her to claim her all over again, make her know that she was his and he would not tolerate any other lovers in her life. He would take, hide and possess her, just like he had so long ago.

Perhaps he hadn't changed at all.

When Fairy Tail had disappeared he had been heartbroken. Once his memory returned six years ago, he had been horrified. When Ultear and Meredy had broken him out he knew that this would give him a chance to atone for his crimes and honor the great guild. He had decided to cut off everything from his past, especially Ultear, and dedicate his life to finding Zeref and destroying dark guilds. However, the girls refused to be cut off, saying that they too wished to atone for their crimes. They wanted to join him in his endeavors, to find Zeref and destroy all those dark guilds. It took a bit of persuasion, mainly the __sensory __variety. The things they made him do still made his stomach turn at times. Jellal shuddered at the memory.

When Erza showed up again, he forced himself to push her away, lest he forget his crimes. If Erza was happy, that'd be enough. She would live her life, continuing to walk in the light as she found someone to cherish, and he would watch. Or so he thought. After today, he wasn't so sure.

Jellal sighed before pushing his face into his pillow. "Erza," he groaned, "How can you affect me so?"

"Rough night?" cut in a very familiar voice, a teasing lilt on her tone. It was the voice that had been affecting him for as long as he can remember, his partner in crime, Ultear.

Jellal growled as he snapped up his head and turned towards her. "What are you doing here?" he bit out. He was in a foul mood, and now was not the time. Ultear laughed, actually had the gall to laugh as he sat there, tormenting himself in his self-loathing.

"Wow," she smiled smugly, before putting her hands on her waist and leaning over him. "Did someone have an intimate run in with a certain scarlet haired warrior?" she teased

"WHAT?" he shouted, taken aback. Realizing his overreaction, Jellal cleared his throat before turning away from her. "I mean...of course not." He said in a much more composed manner.

Ultear stared at his back for a long moment before shaking her head in disbelief. "Youv'e always been a terrible liar Jellal." She said, a short chuckle escaping her lips.

Jellal blushed slightly, before walking across the room and quietly taking a shirt from the closet. "Its nothing," he said seriously, "Its not going to happen again anyway."

"Is that so?" she asked skeptically, a curious look in her face.

"Yes," he said hesitantly, "As I said before, we can't allow ourselves to get involved with those who walk in the light."

For a long moment, no one spoke, basking in solemn silence before a slight shuffling was heard from behind. Glancing towards her, Jellal noticed as she looked him over, a snake like grin on her face. He didn't like that look.

"Actually," she said mysteriously, as she stood up and brushed off her leotard, "If I remember correctly," Jellal felt all the hairs on his skin stand on end as she stalked towards him, her hips swaying seductively, "We can't fall in love with those who walk in the light."

"What does it matter?" he said, a nervous twinge in his voice

"Plenty," Ultear claimed as she stood before him, an appreciative look in her face as she observed his well defined torso. "You see Jellal," she paused, taking a step towards him, "I 've been feeling rather lonely as of late, and I forgot just how GOOD you looked under those clothes."

Exhausted from the past weeks work, it took about one minute for Jellal to realize her intent, before Ultear slid her hands under his half button shirt and traced her fingers along the well defined lines of his abdomen.

Jellal couldn't get away fast enough. "Don't!" he commanded, making sure to keep her at arm's length.

"But Jellal, We used to do this all the time."

"That may be so," he said distantly, a stern look in his face, "But..., he paused momentarily, thinking of the right words. He doubted that saying he was struggling with the R-system, and needed establish his control over his slaves would go over well. Besides, the R-system was stressful and she WAS attractive. Jellal shuddered at the memories. How had he allowed him self to get so warped?

Knowing nothing about his inner dialogue, Ultear looked at him, a twinkle of mirth in her eyes, "Don't you find me attractive still?."

"Very Funny Ultear," he deadpanned. "You know my stance on that."

"Maybe so," she stated matter of fact,"But can't we just forget about Crime Sorcerie for a second and live in the moment."

"NO." He said more firmly, and Ultear pouted before turning away from him.

"You're no fun," she tossed over her shoulder, and Jellal breathed a sigh of relief before straightening his shirt and focusing back on the task at hand.

"Well Sorry for not being fun," he grumbled as he extracted the rest of his clothes from the closet, and headed towards the bathroom door. "Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to get cleaned up."

"You wouldn't resist if Erza was here." she teased and Jellal tensed up before turning towards her, and intense glare in his eyes.

"Don't you dare mention her again," he spit out, slightly offended by her comment. Choosing to ignore her for the remaining time, Jellal stiffly walked towards the restroom to shower and change. When he finally emerged cleaned and fully clothed, 30 minutes had gone by. He was surprised to see the slightly older woman still perched in her previous spot, breathing softly as her dusky eyelashes rested against her pale skin.

"You're still here," he exclaimed, a little louder then expected. The woman stirred slightly before opening her hazy eyes, "Shouldn't you be out helping Meredy find anymore traces of Zeref?"

"I haven't sensed anything yet," the woman spoke plainly, a bored expression on her face, "Besides...Meredy will be fine. She's a strong girl after all."

"True." He agreed. Though the pink haired beauty had always been strong, throughout the past few years her powers had grown exponentially. Before, her magic would never work on him, or any of those with his power level unless they were really close, physically and emotionally. However with her training, she was able to affect most anybody within 500 square meters from her location. For that reason, they were able to affect him in his fight against Jura. Jellal grimaced. Though he knew that they had done the right thing, he couldn't help but feel a bit put off about it.

"More importantly," she stated quietly, breaking him out of his thought process. "How long do you think you can fight?"

"What do you mean?" He paused, "You know the goals, of Crime Sorcerie."

"That's not what I meant Jellal," she said more seriously, and Jellal quirked an eyebrow, a curious look in his eyes.

"Explain."

"How long can you fight your rekindled attraction to Erza?"

The man's eyes went wide as he sought to respond, a bright blush on his face as he was reminded of the events throughout the day. Before long he held his neutral look once again. "I don't know what your talking about." he said firmly, "There is nothing going on between me and her.""

"Not NOW" she emphasized, "But what about in the future?"

"Nothing will get in the way, of our goal if that's what you are concerned about that." he stated plainly, and the woman snorted in response. Jellal narrowed his eyes before a sad expression crossed his face. "Besides...", he whispered, self- loathing hitting him full force as he remembered her horrified expression when he restored the incriminating memories. He never wanted to see that look on her face again, "Erza and I are... merely acquaintances now, nothing more."

"Oh?" She looked at him seriously. Noting the sad look on his face, she got up from her seat and walked towards him. "Is that what you truly want?" she asked sincerely, tapping his forearm with her own.

"Why wouldn't I?" he stated calmly, "You know what I did to Her, to Simon, to everyone." he said, his excuse even sounding weak to himself.

"Yes, I know what you THINK you did, but forget about all that for a moment" He was never very good at keeping things from her, but there are certain things he didn't like to talk about. "If someone else came along, some dashing debonair who swept her off her feet, would you be okay with that?",

Jellal paused for a moment. If she had asked him that 24 hour ago he would have said yes, no question...but a lot could change in a day. Jellal, paused for a moment, measuring out his words so he wouldn't stutter.

"Yes," he whispered quietly, "if that was what she wanted."

The woman frowned at his confession, before walking over and tapping his arm with her own. "What about what YOU want?" she asked sincerely and he hitched his breath, before opening his mouth to protest, "The TRUTH Jellal." she scowled, then pulling a lacrima out of her cloak, a sadistic look appeared on her pretty face," Or I tell Meredy."

Jellal looked green for a minute before he shook he waved her off. The last time they used the sensory on him to persuade him to agree he had diarrhea for a week. He looked at her seriously, an sorrowful look in his eyes.

"It's going to have to be," he breathed out. After a long moment, he looked into her eyes, an intense look on his face. "She knows."

Ultear mouthed an 'O' before sitting back down. With a cool look on her face she tapped her thigh before looking towards the ceiling. "I suppose that does make things a bit more complicated."

Jellal blanched. "You don't say." he mumbled sarcastically.

"Jellal!" she said dangerously, an underlying threat in her tone. "Do you want me to hurt you?"

"I'll pass," he paused, a small smile on his face. Though Ultear was extremely strong, she wasn't quite as strong as him and could easily get bested in a fight. Over the past seven years, his power had grown exponentially. "I think I'm doing just fine on my own."

Ultear chuckled quickly. "True," She stood up from her position and headed towards the door. 'Well, I'm off to find Meredy now. She's probably worried." Jellal nodded his head in response, "But Jellal," she paused as she reached the door, a small smile on her face, "If Erza still wants to have something to do with you despite your revelation, don't fight her off too much."

"Ultear-"

"Just DON'T." she snapped, her eyes flashing with determination and unspoken secrets. "Please."

Jellal blinked momentarily,soaking in her words before a sad smile crossed his face. He doubted that would happen, especially after knowing his secret, but he had learned to trust Ultear's judgement over the years. If Ultear insisted, he would keep an open mind. "Aa."

Once Ultear had left the room, Jellal sat beside his bed and looked out the night sky, admiring the star speckled blackness before a shining moon beam inched across the floor. White, the color of purity, purity that he had long since lost. Purity that he could never forget. Jellal shut his eyes envisioning her scarlet hair as it spread about her form like a halo.

_"Erza..." he whispered, his hand brushing across her face as his lips lingered just above her own. "I have to leave now," he said, placing a soft kiss on her lips, " but know this," another kiss, "I love you, and I will always find you."_

_"Me too," the woman said softly, an unspoken secret playing about her lips. Jellal smirked as he pulled her in for a searing kiss. Prying her lips open with his tongue, Jellal smiled as she slowly opened them up to grant full access to her mouth. The unusual sensation of their tongues wrestling with one another pushing her closer to her edge. "Jellal," she squeaked as the man surrounded her form like a blanket, slipping his hands just beneath her shirt._

_"Mine, " he mumbled, and she smiled as she wound her arm around the back of his neck._

_"Yes, Yours." she said contentedly, and Jellal felt his load lighten just a bit as he went in for another kiss. The moon seemed to shine in approval as it caressed her skin, causing her to look much like an ethereal angel fallen from the heavens. For a long moment they just stayed there, basking in the warmth of one another, until the sky darkened and the moon turned a rusty red. Startled, Jellal pulled away from her. Erza lurched beneath him, a knife protruding from her chest._

_"Jellal," she breathed out, her hand bloody as she covered the wound in her chest. "Why?" tears flowed freely from her eyes, body disappearing as the bloodied knife clattered to the ground._

_"No," Jellal whispered in horror, looking at his hands in shock as the thick ribbons of blood ran through his fingers, "No!" he cried out, then looking to the sky he let out an earth shattering scream. "ERZA!"_

_A cool wind seemed to caress his face as a white light pierced through the darkness. Looking towards the light he gasped as her muscular form materialized before him. Giving him a steady stare, she looked beside her before turning on her heal and fleeing the opposite direction._

_Instinctively, he followed her, noticing as the inky blackness melded into the familiar magnolia sky. The moon shone a deep red as the night burned like fire. Giant reptilian bodies filled the sky and countless bodies littered the ground, many of them those he recognized. Chaos surrounded him as horrendous shrieks filled the skies. Frantically he picked up his pace, searching for the familiar scarlet head that he had come to adore._

_"Erza!" he called out, looking in every which direction. "Erza! Where are you?"_

_Then he saw her, scarlet locks flowing around her body as she alone fought the multiple creatures that swarmed her. Jellal could only watch in awe, a she commenced her operation, destroying all creatures that dare come near. Like an angel of vengeance, she leaps into the air, equipping into heaven's wheel as her swords surround her. With an ease he couldn't begin to comprehend she sends the swords flying, destroying all in her way. Suddenly, a looming shadow appeared behind her. Recognizing it for what it was, Jellal let out a warning as he launched an attack. Too late. Time seemed to stop as the woman before him twirled around, a look of horror on her face as its giant claw ripped through her form and she fell to the ground, blood spilling out of her body._

"NOOOOO!" Jellal cried, his eyes snapping open as he fell out of his bed, entangled in the sheets that surrounded him. Panicked, Jellal looked to the window, the normally pure white moon appearing to be a rusty red.

"Er-erza!" he strangled out, terrified by the dream he just had. Then thinking of Future Lucy's words his eyes widened in realization. Without thinking twice, he stood up and leaped for the door. He had to see Erza!

****To be Concluded in...Determination. For real this time, I swear!****

There you have it! Shameless ship teasing, kind of a slow chapter with a lot of talk and little action...but hey, what can I say. Next time I'll finish this up and give you all the juicy goodness. :-p Promise. Now, please read and review! 5+ reviews per chapter gets this out sooner.


	4. Chapter 4

So here we are, after over a month, this sucker is finally coming to an end. (Just in time for Christmas! Haha :-P) Jellal and Erza are probably going to be a bit OOC, but I hope I can do this in an effective, yet entertaining manner.

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail does not belong to me. If it did, Jellal would get over himself and get together with Erza. (Yeah I said it! :-p) As it is Hiro Mashima owns this franchise.

**Together we Grow, Together we Fall: Determination**

**By lightning-storm**

__Why won't they stop coming? She thought to herself, her body tired from all the stress over the past few days. Her leg was swollen and her body ached from all the recent beatings of the Grand Magic Games. She wasn't sure how much more she could take. ____In a last ditch effort to save herself, Erza leapt into the air to perform heaven's wheel, but something was wrong, she could sense it. "Behind you!" She heard a barely recognizable voice call. Turning around, Erza felt her blood run cold as a terrifying dragon reached for her body.__

__"Noooo!"__

Erza 's eyes snapped open. What was that? She thought frantically, some kind of nightmare? It felt so real. Then exploring her body to see if she was still in once piece, she let out an audible cry. Erza put her hand to her forehead, sweat dripping down her temples as she hastily undid her covers. She needed to get up so she could calm her racing heart. As she stumbles around the room searching for a light switch, she comes upon a soft, small cloth. Curious, she picks it up, a slight blush on her face when she realizes just what it was.

"Jellal," she whispered, clutching the bandanna for dear life. She quickly closed her eyes, allowing a bittersweet sigh to escape her lips, as she brought it to her nose. It smelled like him, fresh pine and raindrops. Erza smiled sadly as her rapid heart beat quickly died down to it's normal rate, a strange feeling of serenity overtaking her senses. "So," she said quietly, a far off look in her eyes, "I guess it does help to hold something precious to you when you've had a scare."

Erza shook her head before she heard a desperate wrapping on the door. Looking at the time on the wall, she narrowed her eyes. Who would be coming here now, she thought as one of her many weapons appeared in her hand. Erza cautiously tiptoed towards her door before looking through the peep hole. Erza widened her eyes when she saw an all too familiar blue head.

"Je-llal?" she gasped in surprise.

Willing her heart to relax and the butterflies in her stomach to go away, she awkwardly fumbled for the knob. "Jellal?" she questioned,"What are you do-mmph," Before she could finish her sentence he was wrapped around her, kissing her hungrily as he kicked the door. Startled, Erza tensed for a moment, unsure whether to push him away or pull him closer.

"Jellal," she managed to gasp out as he released her lips for a few seconds, desperately trying to fight the growing excitement in the pit of her stomach.

"When they attacked," he lamented, before assaulting her lips once again, "I couldn't save you..." pausing between kisses, "The dragon's..." stealing another kiss, "...Too many."

"Dragons?" Erza managed to mumble out before a moan escaped her lips, "What..."

"July 7th," he paused, maneuvering to her neck, "They will come, she warned, " he whispered as he slipped his hand just under the edge of her gown, "Don't use heaven's wheel," he said as he kissed just below her earlobe, "A vision..."

"Jell-al," Erza blinked her eyes in confusion. She? Vision? "Warned? Who?" she asked as Jellal nipped at her neck, "Ahh..." she gasped feeling her body warm up.

Looking at her with determination in his eyes, " Lucy." he responded, noticing the look of surprise on her face.

"Wait...Lucy?," Erza gasped as she felt his moist tongue dart against her flesh.

"Yes... from the future," he bit out, "Chaos and death, dragons overrunning the sky...so much death... and when I found you...fighting alone," Erza could feel his heartbeat race and his body heat up as he continued his assault. Than grabbing her shoulders firmly in his hands "You can't die on me!"

Erza gasped as she felt his moist tongue roll against her neck. "No one's going to dIEE_-" Jellal brought his lips down to the crook of her neck, sucking ardently.

"I tried to save you but the dragon, he-"

Dragon? Like the dream? Though it was getting foggier by the moment, she remembered the voice and the purple light.

"It killed me," she whispered her face white in fear, and he nodded in response. Was that truly a vision of the future before them? If so, what could they do?

"We have to tell the others." she managed to gasp out, momentarily regaining her sanity as he continued his ministrations.

"Not now," he mumbled, nipping on the thin layer of flesh above her collar bone, "Ultear and Meredy...," his hand wandered down to her firm behind. "I will fight beside you...so please." he fairly begged, "Don't take everything on your own."

Baffled, Erza blinks in surprise. Unbeknownst to her, she had wanted to hear those words for years. However, considering the history, her childhood friend was the last person she expected them from. Erza felt a strange warmth bubble up in her heart before a small smile graced her face, "Uhn."

Jellal closed his eyes before guiding her back down, his arms wrapped about her form. Leaving the briefest of kisses on her forehead, he murmured into her hair. "Erza..." he paused, taking a long and deep breath, he pulled her into him, and captured her lips with his own. "I'll protect you for now...so please."

"Finally," Erza moaned as the bandanna slipped from her fingers.

Their kisses was soft at first, but as the moment progressed, soft kisses became deeper. Deeper became more passionate. Fighting for dominance, Erza pulls off Jellal's cloak as she flings her shapely legs over his thighs. Eagerly, she slips her hands above his shirt, meticulously pulling at the clasps, but with little success. Irritated, Erza growls before clawing at the seams in desperation. Letting out what sounded like a cross between a laugh and a snort, Jellal released the main clasp, his outer top falling away easily.

With small mewl of approval, Erza gently rubbed her hands up his clothed torso, undoing the buttons as she does so. Once revealed, Erza gasps as she takes the time to truly appreciate the beauty of the man before her. Like the one of the classic Magnolian gods of old, everything about him exuded raw strength, power and sexuality. Shyly, hesitatingly, she places her lips along his pecks, ghosting across the contours of his muscles . Light brushes became more noticeable as she added pressure to her kisses, causing Jellal to shiver below her. Releasing a small growl, he flips them over, a surge of desire rushing through his veins.

**Jellal:**

"Erza..." he insists, kneading her breast below her gown, "Come here."

"Okay."

Jellal looks her over for a long moment before a small smile comes to his face. In one fair swoop he grabs the bottom of her gown, and throws it off. Awestruck as he exposes her body below him, his eyes darken with desire. She was even more beautiful than he remembered. Running his hand along the soft curves of her muscular body, Jellal groans as his pants tighten. How could have resisted her? "God," he managed to choke out, "You're beautiful."

With that last thought, years of want, of insecurity, never knowing if she was alive or dead, if he'd be able to see her, to touch her, or speak with her again came pouring down. With deft hands, and quick movements, he pushed her beneath him, reveling in the feel of her body below him. Seven years, seven years he had withheld himself from this pleasure. Six years he had persisted in his one track goal, avoiding anyone, ANYONE, whether friend's, acquaintances or otherwise who chose to make advances. From places, to people, to touching, he refused to put him self in a position that would lead to intimacy, whether they be for a quick distraction, or a serious companionship. Yet here he was, willingly going full throttle, and with who? None but Erza Scarlet, the one woman he desired most, but had tried so hard to avoid. Jellal nipped the juncture at her neck, before pulling her head so he could run his tongue along every nook and cranny of her exposed flesh.

Jellal broke away momentarily, allowing himself to breathe just for a moment before taking in the luscious sight below him. His one and only, red and out of breath from his kisses. Jellal smiled slightly before running his fingers through her glorious hair.

"God Erza" he whispers, "How can I not want you," he said determined, "not only now, but forever more."

"Jellal," she gasped, happy tears in her eyes, and he pulled her into his body, greatly enjoying her writhe against him. Jellal quickly turned his attention to her long and slender neck. "Jellal," she moaned in pleasure, and the handsome man smirked against her skin. Staring at her exposed chest, Jellal licked his lips before placing them on of her erect nipples. Jellal pinched her nipple with his finger, enjoying the sensation as she twitched into his finger down her firm stomach, he paused just as he reached her waistband.

Could he really do this? It had been so long. Before he could question further the girl beneath him rubbed up against his sex and all doubts went out the window.

Kneading her breasts with his hand, Jellal growls quietly before sliding his hands down her sides. Resting his palms on her thighs, Jellal feels his heartbeat quicken at the thought of what was about to happen.

"Stopping already?" she teases bemusedly, and Jellal blushes in embarrassment, turning away slightly, "What is it?"

"I...It's been awhile." his whispers hesitantly, and Erza's eyes widen momentarily before she laughs, her melodious sound making his heart feel like a refreshing summer breeze on a warm day. He'd have to get her to do that more often.

"Don't worry, I trust you," she teases, and Jellal quirks an eyebrow before a small grin breaks across his face. Ghosting his fingers over her center, he plays with her flower through the cloth, before slipping his finger under her panties. Erza gasps as he brushes across her most sensitive nub.

"Uhn..." she moans, adjusting her position beneath him, "More" and the cool and composed Jellal begins to disappear, replaced by a young man in the throes of passion. Spreading his fingers apart, Jellal ups the pressure as he pushes two, three, four fingers within her center.

"More?" he asks curiously, and the man smirks as he firmly presses down and speeds up his actions.

"Ah...Jellal..." she cries out in satisfaction, "Yes, that's it!" she cries, body beginning to buck against him.

"Come on," he whispers in her ear, pushing his fingers more firmly into her center.

"Ah...y...yes!" She cried, bucking against him more firmly.

"Come on Erza," he choked, "You can do it...cum for me. Go on." he said "Cum for me Erza."

"Oh...Ohh!" she cries out, a warm feeling spreading through out her body as she holds his fingers to her core. "It feels so good!"

"A little more Erza," Jellal rasps, "Almost...Just a little more." and the scarlet haired beauty bucks more wildly.

"Ah! Je-l-lal, It's happening!" she cries, her voice becoming higher as it continues, "AAHH!"

With a sharp movement of her pelvis, Erza's body stiffens before a warm liquid burst forth from her core. Jellal smiles wide before he removes his fingers from inside of her. Licking the liquid of of his calloused hands, Jellal gives her a mischievous look. She tasted like strawberries.

"Still attacking those strawberry cakes, I see." he jokes, remembering the time when she was given her first taste of the sugary substance. Erza blushes prettily before he gives her a deep kiss.

"Jellal," she mumbles, "That was a-" cutting her words off with his mouth, Jellal smiled as he pushed away from her.

"Just the beginning," he breathes before he maneuvering back up to her breasts. Capturing them in his large hands, he shakes his hand, "Perfect, absolutely perfect," he mumbled, admiring her plumb breasts with their perfectly round and perfectly pink nipples. Smiling slightly, he quickly covered one breast with his mouth, sucking sharply as the woman cried out below him.

"God Erza," he choked out, "Why did I ever resist you?"

"Because you're an idiot," she gasped out, a twinkle of amusement in her eyes.

"Hmm...maybe," he stated contemplatively. Erza gave him a curious look, when he smiled mischievously, "but I think I'll rectify that tonight."

Before she could react Jellal pulls back her head, and slides his tongue along the curve of her neck and shoulder. Maneuvering his tongue to her nipple, Erza gasps as yanks off her panties and wraps her legs around his own.

"Mine," he murmurs automatically, and Erza blushes as he takes his lips and traces a line down her middle, leaving no centimeter untouched. Flicking his eyes to her center, Erza's eyes go wide before he descends.

**Erza:**

"Jellal- N...UHN!" Her protest was left unheard as his tongue darted into her Center. Still sensitive from his previous actions, shivers rolled throughout her body as he expertly teased her with his tongue, flexing and twisting it so each and every portion received the perfect amount of stimulation. "Ohhh!" she cried clutching the sheets below her as her legs begin to tremble. "Jellal!"

It felt so GOOD! Never had she experienced this sensation, yet she wanted more. She wanted him to fly her to the moon, to see stars as they rolled by. Instinctively she pushed his head closer to her center, willing him to make her sensations even stronger. Taking the hint, the handsome man grabbed the back of her knees, pulling her towards him as he delved into his task. Like a roaring fire, Erza felt a surge of white hot energy rush through her body. She could have sworn she saw white.

"Oh GOD!" she cried, her body jerking as he sucked on her precious petal. Unable to take anymore she pulled at his shoulders, urging him to return to her. When he did she wrapped her arms around his upper arms and yanked him towards her, enclosing his lips with all the raw passion and desire she could muster.

"HMPH!" Jellal let out a muffled groan of surprise as she lifted him up and pinned him against the wall. With lust filled eyes, she pulled him closer, bruising his mouth with kisses that made their previous sessions seem like child's play. Jellal couldn't help but submit under her advances, as in the heat of passion, her fiery temperament and iron will far surpassed his own.

"My turn," she rasped when she managed to pull away. With unabated desire, she yanked off his pants, pleased as he rose to meet her. Though her experience was a bit limited, she had an excellent memory. She knew how to pleasure a man. Squeezing slightly, she smiled as he released a pleasurable sound. Gripping his base, she wrapped her tongue around the tip and sucked firmly, her body filling with warmth as he groaned in appreciation.

"Uhn...Erza," he murmured as she descended down his length, each round becoming a little more stimulating as she did so. Entangling her hands in her fiery locks, Jellal groaned as she delved deeper, causing great sensations to flow throughout his body. She definitely knew what she was doing.

"God." he groaned automatically, and Erza felt her pride swell as she managed to make her lover purr under her ministrations. It was a wonder what you could do with a little knowledge and technique. Erza wanted to make Jellal feel like the world, and she knew just how to do it, but first she wanted to have a little fun. Replaying their positions in the tower. Erza's eye's gleamed sharply as she gave him a wicked grin and equipped into a leather body suit, zip ties in hand.

_"Time for your punishment " she teased, and Jellal turned red as her hair before she pulled his lips to her own. "You've been a bad bad boy." _

The sounds that echoed throughout the surrounding area that night would not soon be forgotten, as two star crossed lovers finally found their way back home in the most unexpected way.

"Jellal."

"Erza." The gasped in unison.

"I love you..."

"...and I will always come back to you."

Connecting in every way imaginable, the two sighed as they curled into one another, mind, body and soul.

"Ah Natsu!" Lucy cried as she pulls him by the arm. Pointing to the sky, with a smile on her face, "Look! It's a shooting star!"

"Oh wow!" a melodic voice speaks right behind them. With hearts in her eyes, the blue haired beauty grabs onto her dark haired companion, and pulls him right beside her. Gray's arm and pulls him close to her side. "Gray-sama...Isn't it romantic!" The dark haired man blanches at her words, but a slight blush comes to his face.

"Un." he mumbles in embarrassment.

Not too far away, in a little corner of the street, a woman with dark hair chuckles before she stops her advance and looks up as the shooting star blazes across the sky. A cool wind ripples around her, and she sighs in contentment.

"Is it done?" asks her pink haired companion, and the dark haired beauty nods her head.

"Yes."

**END**

That's that, and geez was it hard! I had never written anything remotely lemony before this and it's hard to catch the mood! Oy Vey! Anyhow, I had a different version up here that was longer and a bit more dramatic, but after looking it with the other chapters, I felt that I should change it out. ( Jellal and Erza have had enough conflict! )If you'd like, I can post it as a separate one shot. Let me know okay!

Also, other than past/present tense, what suggestions would you give so I may improve my writing? Thanks


End file.
